emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8317 (20th November 2018)
Leyla decides to join Clive and Frank in on their con, whilst Robert realises he wants a family with Aaron. Also, Chas opens up to Lydia. Plot Leyla is avoiding Clive. Nicola is furious that Graham has put Jimmy on a job with no warning. Nicola asks Rodney if he can look after the kids as they're sick and she and Jimmy need to work. Aaron tells Robert that the scrap auction is near Liverpool and he was planning on seeing Seb. Chas snaps at Victoria, who is annoyed Charity for messing up the rota. Chas confides in Lydia that she has her six week post-natal check up and she hasn't told Paddy. Frank and Clive panic as Leyla has gone AWOL. Nicola tells Robert he is doing the drive to Romania, or he's looking after the kids and running the business single-handedly. Clive tries to make up with Leyla. Leyla tells Frank he will tell Megan, and she will make him. Robert is enjoying looking after the kids but Nicola is furious at the noise they are making and shouts at them to shut up. Robert refuses to help Nicola. Lydia tries to talk to Chas about telling Paddy about the appointment. Chas doesn't think Paddy will understand what she's going through - she thinks when she has her last post-natal checkup it'll be one of her links to Grace gone. Leyla prepares to tell Megan about the con but Frank interrupts and whisks Megan away. Clive asks Leyla again if she will do the con. Robert gets thinking when Nicola talks about how much she loves the kids. Tracy tells Vanessa she wants to build her own future. Robert asks Nicola to help him trick Graham into signing over his share of the haulage business. Leyla is stunned to learn that they could get £100,000 out of the con, and Clive convinces her they'd make better use of Eleanor's money, helped with the gift of a very expensive scarf. Leyla convinces herself the con is the right thing to do and rushes to stop Frank from telling Megan. Aaron says goodbye to Robert before heading to Liverpool. Robert tells Aaron that he thinks he's ready to go down the surrogacy route. Frank prepares to tell Megan about the con but Leyla and Clive stop him. Leyla is furious when Clive gives Frank the scarf to give to Megan, but still tells Frank "I'm a hundred thousand tasty pounds in. Con's on Frank, let's get cracking." Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie Guest cast *Clive - Tom Chambers Locations *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and living room/kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom, car park and bar *Tenant House - Kitchen and living room *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard and port-a-kabin *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes